love is strong
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: my second of three the first when your father is headmaster third love brings life Lily Luna Potter is starting her seventh year as head girl and also dating her professor oh and her father is headmaster whats a girl to do.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Lily was sitting at the table picking at her bacon. "Lily whats wrong." Ginny looked over at her daughter.

"Nothing its just going to be odd going back to school I mean the last day of class last year Teddy kissed me its going to be strange having my father be headmaster and my boyfriend be my professor."

"I know Lils." She sat down taking her daughters hand you'll make it through though and you don't know anyother headmaaster. Just act like you would any other year."

"Yeah except this year I don't have to knock over my books when ever Teddy smiles at me like I have been since I was fourteen." She smiled.

"Thats true." Ginny laughed remembering her own days of tripping over things whenever Harry was in the room. Just then an owl came near the window. Ginny jumped up to open it and it flew in the window landing in front of Lily.

"Oh its my Hogwarts letter." She took it from the owl who then flew away. She tore the seal off and opened the letter a shiny silver badge with the letters. HG on it fell from the envolope onto the table. "Oh my god." She picked up the badge "Mum I'm Headgirl."

"Lily thats great." Ginny smiled at her daughter.

Harry came into the kitchen. "Hi Lils I see you got your badge."

"Daddy thank you do you think I can do it."

"Of course I do or I wouldn't have given you that badge I though long and hard about this and you were the best girl for the job."

"Thank you. Who is Headboy."

"Frank Longbottom."

"Oh thats good we get along."

Teddy apperted in the middle of the room. "Hi Lils." He kissed her cheek.

"Teddy. Look I was made headgirl."

"That's great Lils." He kissed her he already knew she was headgirl but it didn't mean he wasn't proud of her.

"Can we go to Diagon Ally and get my stuff. "

"Sure."

"Mum dad I'm going to Diagon ally ok."

"You go ahead honey." Ginny hugged her daughter and Harry handed her some money.

"Have a good time you two."

"We will." and with that they apperted away to Diagon Ally.

"Were to first."

"Madame Malkins my robes are to short."

"Madame Malkins it is." They walked into the store.

"Hello dears how may I help you."

"I need new robes please." Soon Lily had her robes and was on her way they got her books and potions ingredents and then they went to get ice cream. Lily brought up the subject that had been nagging at the back of her mind since this morning. "Teddy how are we going to do this."

"What."

"This us how are we going to hold us together as a couple well your my Professor and my dads the headmaster peole already think I get favoirored and now it will be worse I have the man all the girls have been lusting over and I'm Headgirl." She felt hot tears start to trail down her cheeks.

"Oh Lily." Teddy sat his ice cream down and took her hand across the table "You earned everything you got your grades and your badge you worked hard. The other girls maybe jelous but knew I only love you." He kissed her hand rubbing his fingers over her knuckles.

"Thanks." Just then they heard two shouts behind them.

"Lily Teddy." She turned aroudn to see her two brothers coming towards her.

"James Albus its good to see you." She hugged them both.

"So how are the two love birds today." Albus teased.

"Your hilarious."

"I know dear sister I know." both boys took a seat at the table. "So what are you two up to."

"School shoping I was made headgirl."

"Thats great Lils I knew you could do it." James smiled at his younger sister.

"Thanks how is being Seeker for the Cannons going."

"Great."

"And you Albus how is the Arour's treating you."

"Love it"

"The four of them spent the rest of the day talking and finally they split.

Soon it was time for Lily to head to Hogwarts. She hugged her mother and told her father she would see him there and then She kissed Teddy. He wispered in her ear. "My quarters after rounds." She nodded before getting on the train and going to the heads compartment the train started for what she knew would be another memorable year at Hogwarts.

A/N this is my second in a set of three storys the first when your father is headmaster and the third love brings life. please review but don't flame.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter.

Lily sat down in the head compartment. "Hi Frank."

"Hi Lily I'm glad to see its you thats headgirl."

"Thanks" They sat and talked about how it was going to be trying to be headboy and girl well there fathers worked at the school. "its going to be torture."

"yeah."He agreed.

"Were just Lucky my brother isn't in the school anymore then we really would have trouble."

"Yes we can thank our lucky stars that James Potter has graduated." She giggled.

they went to the prefects compartment to set up the prefects rounds. Soon they were at Hogwarts they helped the younger kids get into the carriage's They watched the sorting and then lead the students up to there rooms with the help of the prefects. "Ok I'll take this corridore you take that one."

Frank nodded his head and they were off. Lily pulled out the map and tapped it. "I solomly swear I'm up to no good." She scanned the map seeing that no students were out of bounds she made her way to Teddy's quarters." She stood outside his door her palms sweating. She knocked on the door. The next minuet it opened and Teddy was standing in front of her.

"Hello." he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room closing the door behind them.

"Hello." It was the only word she could get out before his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her. "Wow someone is happy to see me." She smiled when She pulled away from him.

"Yeah." He pulled her down on his lap sitting on the couch.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"I should get to bed."

"Yeah." He was now pouting like a little boy that was told he couldn't have a peice of candy.

"I'll see you in class." She smiled kissing him once again before leaving the room. He just shook his head smiling at her antics. He sat down to start his lesson plans.

The next morning She hurried down to breakfest. Teddy handed her her sceadual she could feel the sparks shoot through her hand when there fingers brushed. She scanned over the peice of partchment seeing she had charms and DADA that day. She want through charms. it was easy for her. she stood out side the Defense room taking a deep breath this year would be hard seventh year newt students learned about the second war against Voldermort. Everyone said she didn't need to acually take the class since she would know everything from her family anyway. She took a deep breath and walked inside the room. taking a seat.

She smiled at Teddy soon the reast of the class filed in and took there seats Hugo sitting next to her. "hello class." Teddy stood up as you know we will be learning about the second war against voldermort now can anyone tell me when the war ended."Lily looked around the room no one was raising there hands she really didn't want to do this but she raised her hand."Yes Miss Potter."

"The war ended May first 1998."

"Very good Miss Potter."

Lily bit her lip she really hated talking about the war but she knew that Teddy did to that was one of the reason's she took the class.

A/N thanks for the reviews hope you like this one please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

"Ok class I'm going to give you your assiment now this will take you a few weeks and lots of reasearch but I think it will help you understand the second war better and the people that fought in it. My wand has a list of everyone that fought voldermorts during the battle of Hogwarts some are alive and some were killed in the battle. I will point my wand at you and you will randomly get a war hero's name to research."

Lily sat there and wondered who she would get this shouldn't be hard she knew but she also worried as she looked around the room Some people had aunts and uncle's they had never met or there own parents had faught she knew this would be a hard task for everyone becuse it effected them it wasn't just some random thing in history. She wasn't paying attention until she felt a peice of paper land in her hand. She opened the paper and peeked inside She wanted to cry there was no way she could reasearch this person. She felt tears slid down her face and splash onto the paper how was she soupose to reaserch Remus Lupin.

Hugo leaned across his desk. "Hey who did you get I got Mum." Well he got off Easy he had to do a report on Hermione Jean Granger Weasley his own mother how hard could that be there were at least five books written about her and by her and he could just ask her. "So who did you get." He asked when she still hadn't answered him minuets later.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stuffed the paper in her pocket. Just then the bell rang and hurried to stuff her books in her bag not wanting to risk being alone with Teddy. Just as she was walking out the door she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Potter will you please wait I would like to speak to you." Usually she would smile at this but not tonight not turned to face him as the last student left the classroom.

"Yes Professor Lupin." He walked closer to her she thought he would stop in front of her but he went around her shutting and locking the door. He turned back towards her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Who did you get Lils you seemed pretty shooken up when you read the paper." She took a deep breath. "I...." She couldn't answer him. She pulled out the peice of partchment and handed it to him. He took the rumpled page from her and looked down at the ink now smuged with tears. He saw the name of his father staring up at him. He took her in his arms as much for her comfort as his he knew when he asighned this project it was a possibility that someone would get eaither of his parents names. For it to be Lily well at least he knew that she would do it Justice and not be prejuidice becuse he was a werewolf. "Lily you can do this." He kissed her cheek and pulled away "Oh and who did Hugo get."

"His mother."

"Well I'm sure aunt Hermione will be flooded with letters soon."

"That thing was on random right."

"Yes"

"Is there anyway to find out what names were given out and what were not."

"Yeah there should only be eight names gone as there is only eight students."

He picked up his wand and displayed the list over his desk a seperet one showed the people and who they got.

Frank Longbottom-Luna Lovegood

Hugo Weasley-Hermione Granger Weasley

Lily Potter-Remus Lupin

Anne Thomas- Ginny Weasley Potter

Holly Mathews- Harry Potter

Trever Jones- Fred Weasley

Rita Zabinie- Molly Weasley

Amy Wood- Ron Weasley

"You do realize you just sent a major problem off right."

"What do you mean." He asked looking at the list.

"Teddy look closly at that list only two are dead I have one the other one is my uncle Trever is going to be trying to contact the family for information Holly will be pestering dad all day Amy will be owling Ron Hugo will be a biggers mama's boy then usual Frank will ask his dad or mine about Luna also contacting her or cornering Lorcan and Lysander. My mother at least knows Anne as she is my friend but it is acward since my mom once dated her dad. And Grandma will be at her wits end when it comes to Rita that girl was named well she sure reminds me or Rita Skeeter."

Teddy sighed. "Your right but they had to do it you know that."

"I know but its just a bad couincidece that they all seem to be a Weasley or a close friend of one."

"Yeah I'll proberly get a howler from your grandmum huh."

"Nope your her favriote." They were laughing and joking well the Weasley family and there close friends had no idea what was about to hit them.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


End file.
